


anobrain

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nudity, Quick drabble, Smoking, chanyeol's like ok ok uh huh yeah?, idk baek just has a lot on his mind i guess, low caps intended, questioning humanity i guess?, they just talk lmao, uhh this is like boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: late night talks with your fuck buddy, questioning humanity
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	anobrain

**Author's Note:**

> i had three exams today haha! this is something i just had to write bc i've been having a lot of thoughts lately. listen to some lo-fi music or the 1975 while reading this for some midnight vibes,,, aight that's all

"do you think kindness is weakness?"

"uhh, okay... that's a pretty random question."

it's one of those nights. the smell of tobacco floats around the cramped apartment, accompanied by the rhymes of an underground hip hop band's song playing low on the bluetooth speaker.

baekhyun shifts on the bed- a ratty, old mattress haphazardly thrown on the ground, its disarrayed pillows and sheets in need of desperate washing.

beside him, chanyeol rests his head against the wall, a sheen of sweat covering his naked torso. he brings the cigarette to his lips, inhaling all the toxic chemicals into his lungs before he puffs out the smoke.

"just answer the damn question," baekhyun irritatedly tsks, shifting his body to the side, away from chanyeol and towards the murky wall.

nothing irritates baekhyun more than smokers within a ten meter proximity around him. chanyeol knows this, baekhyun has told him before. but, they both understand that chanyeol has free will to do as he likes regardless of baekhyun's opinion.

yeah, baekhyun understands chanyeol chooses to be an ass and that he has no regards for his future health.

the taller laughs, still pretty buzzed the post-orgasm haze and nicotine. he runs his hand through his hair, the silver locks a result of his boredom with blue hair. "shit, i don't know... i guess?"

expecting this answer from the other, baekhyun goes to stand up, the blanket falling from his naked body and back to the mattress. "want a beer?" he asks the smoking man, turning his head to the side.

chanyeol doesn't answer for a while, ogling the sinful body standing in front of him- the thick, shapely thighs, the plump ass still red from all his grasping and spanking, and the purplish to reddish love bites littered across the pale skin.

 _"i don't like my fuck buddies leaving hickies on me,"_ baekhyun has told chanyeol once before. in a completely unconvincing way, however.

the smaller does like covering up chanyeol's hickies with turtlenecks or make up, making it a point to complain half-heartedly each time they fuck, but chanyeol knows. baekhyun secretly likes being marked up, likes the thrill of people not knowing what lies behind his covered body.

"yeah, there's a whole carton of beer in the fridge. bring it out," chanyeol answers, white smoke coming out from his mouth with every syllable being spoken.

"i'm not your maid," the smaller mutters before walking away with an eye roll.

walking towards the small fridge and opening it, baekhyun indeed does find the beer. the taller didn't even bother to remove them from the carton, just shoved the whole thing inside.

"i know this is your apartment and all but can you at least clean up?" baekhyun exasperatedly sighs once he's seated on the mattress, carton placed in front of him. his eyes sting from the smoke and he waves his hand around, trying to disperse the damned cigar smoke.

chanyeol leans over the bed and grabs a can of beer. "nah, i've got no time for that," he says before popping the lid open.

baekhyun looks around the room again. dirty clothes lie around the floor, a mountain of used ramen cups is stacked near the closet, clutter are all around here and there. "why am i still seeing you again?" baekhyun rhetorically asks, gulping the cold liquor down his throat and sighing at the cold relief.

"because i'm hot, have an amazing dick that fucks you well, and you're drawn to guys with red flags?" chanyeol smirks, licking the shell of the smaller's ear that earns him a squeakish yelp. 

"aish, shut up."

it's not like he's into problematic guys. it just so happens that most hot guys nowadays are dicks and well, baekhyun really has no control over that matter now, does he?

he wonders if he's a hypocrite for hating smokers but loving the taste of chanyeol's tongue whenever they make out.

much to baekhyun's relief, chanyeol puts the cigarette out not too long after, grabbing the ashtray and stubbing against it.

the smaller observes the way the ashtray is placed too close beside the bed. he really should remind chanyeol later on for the fire hazard that is his cigars and ashtray, for the taller sometimes places still lit cigarette sticks on the metal plate. baekhyun honestly doesn't understand why the fuck chanyeol wouldn't just stub them out. he wonders if the taller uses it as some kind of incense. he has to ask sometime.

however, baekhyun has been wanting to talk to someone about something else that's been bothering him lately. chanyeol, despite seeming crass and a jock stereotype most of the time, has actually useful and profound insight. a fucking soft boy is what he is.

"do you think kindness is weakness?" baekhyun repeats the second time that night.

sensing that baekhyun wouldn't drop this subject, chanyeol sighs out loud and crosses his legs unabashedly. he meets baekhyun's eyes, droopy and curious. this curiousness however, actually is sort of a ruse. baekhyun might love to know chanyeol's insight on the matter, but deep inside, he's already formed his own side on it. he'll most likely argue with chanyeol too after.

"that depends. if you consider the current state of the world right now, yes, kindness is seen and considered as weakness. if you look at it from a romantic, child-like, pacifist shit perspective, it certainly is a sign of strength."

"well, what about from park chanyeol's perspective then?" baekhyun softly asks, a small smile on his lips as he tilts his head to the side to gaze at the taller.

chanyeol's heart painfully clenches at the soft sight.

_i think i want you all to myself._

"i don't know, i guess i consider it both as weakness and strength...?"

"no, you have to choose one," baekhyun frowns.

"what, it doesn't always have to be black or white. there can be a gray area too."

"yeah, yeah, i get that. but well let's say you can only choose black or white in this case."

chanyeol sighs. he gulps the remainder of the beer, putting the can on the floor once it's empty. "it's weakness, baek."

the rise of the smaller's shoulders along with his disappointed look tells chanyeol baekhyun disagrees otherwise.

"it's not, okay? it fucking isn't."

 _"you did ask for my opinion."_ chanyeol knows better than to say that. "okay, why is it a strength then?" the taller asks, grabbing another can of beer and stretching his legs.

baekhyun shuffles on the bed, bringing his knees close to his chest. "it's not that i think of it as a strength. rather... shouldn't everyone be kind to one another?"

chanyeol doesn't speak, only looks at baekhyun who twirls the can in his hands as it balances on his knees.

silence engulfs them, save for the music still playing lowly in the room, a typical scene straight out of a low budget film.

the smaller opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. "i just find it disgusting, that- that being kind, or even just being a decent human being seems like a fucking hard task for other people. everyone is like a- like a ball of negativity. i'm so tired of it."

tonguing the inside of his cheek, chanyeol thinks of what to reply. "well, people experience different things in life. sometimes," he pauses, contemplating something rational to say. "i don't know, sometimes there are just people who are that way...? like, they're just that way... we- we can't control other people's actions, baek."

"yeah, but do they have to be an ass?!"

"you're..." chanyeol turns to look at baekhyun with narrowed eyes. "you're not talking about me, are you?"

because chanyeol admits he really can be an ass sometimes.

baekhyun's eyes widen, snapping his head to the side to look at the taller. "oh, no, no! god, no. i mean, you're an ass, but you're pretty decent."

"gee, thanks."

they share a loud, carefree laugh. it's way past midnight and although seoul never really sleeps, the room provides a bubble of isolation from the rest of the world.

"you know how people can easily say mean stuff?" baekhyun starts soon after. "how, they can easily say things like "kill yourself," or "i hope you die," things like that... it's such a sad thing. why are they like that?"

"not really everyone means what they say though."

"maybe not, but- it's sad, don't you think? like- i- i have a lot of people i don't exactly like, but i would never wish such things about them. i would never say that."

chanyeol thinks about it. he really wants to smoke, god. but he thinks he's already subjected baekhyun's lungs to too much toxicity tonight. he feels a little guilty. he rakes his hand through his hair once more. "each individual is unique, baekhyun. each has their own way of expressing themselves. it's just the way things are..."

mirroring chanyeol's earlier actions, baekhyun grasps a handful of his peach locks. "i get that but... does everything have to revolve around sarcasm these days? it's like we have to be edgy. we have to be tough. we have to hide our weaknesses, we need to be hard, unfeeling individuals who shouldn't be sensitive, because apparently that's a bad thing. sensitivity is seen as a weak point, and if someone expresses their love for someone, people call it corny or pick it apart, twisting it and psychoanalyzing stuff. it's sickening. and that's not even the big picture," baekhyun bitterly chuckles. "the people you choose to love, your race, your physical appearance, your social standing... all of that shit doesn't fucking matter. is it so hard to respect that we're all human beings that are fucking equal? who are you to decide who's superior or not? how can you witness violence, mistreatment, inequality, and move along like nothing's wrong? why- i'm just... i don't get it.""

the taller keeps quiet, downing his third can of beer, listening to baekhyun rant. baekhyun's on his second can of beer, but he acts like he's drunk. he's not though. chanyeol understands that baekhyun is this kind of person. a person who has a lot of thoughts and someone who wishes for a better world.

seoul is full of cold people. in this city of theirs where people are exactly what baekhyun described as, chanyeol is glad he found a small ray of sunshine. someone warm. someone who still cares. 

the night carries on. in this small, cramped apartment, two college students share a piece of themselves to each other. it's just a late night talk, something random, not even something one could consider a pillow talk. but it felt good. it felt right. they made each other their home.

it's a sad thing. for when morning comes, the world would continue on as usual. nothing would change.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was meh and what about it :D


End file.
